Mr. Nezzer
' Mr. Nezzer Known as Nebby K. Nezzer '''is an actor in the VeggieTales series & The Member Of The Zucchini Family. He first appears as a boss of a weathly Chocolate Bunny Factory Members in ''"Rack, Shack & Benny" ''who built a statue of a chocolate bunny and orders everyone to worship it. Rack, (Junior) Shack, (Bob) and Benny (Larry) refuse because they only worship the Lord. Mr. Nezzer gets mad and throws them into the furnace, but God saved them and they were not hurt. Soon Mr. Nezzer learned that God is the only one to worship. Mr. Nezzer then afterwards appears in many other episodes, usually performing in most episodes as the "bad guy." He is quite sneaky in most episodes, and his assistant is usually Mr. Lunt. Sometimes they do bad things, but learn that it is wrong afterwards and stop doing it. He can also be nice in most episodes, too. Appearance Mr. Nezzer is a tall zucchini with a dark shade of green. He grows white hair and on his bald spot, he grows a green stem. He also has white eyeborws and bumps cover himself. He also usually wears ties, shirts, and a pair of pants with a belt. In the new theme song, he can be seen with a mustache and without a stem he is a cucumber. Acting *Himself in ''"Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in'"Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Moses in'' "Josh and the Big Wall!" '' *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *King Xerxes in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself and Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" *Delivery Boss in "Going Up on "Sumo of the Opera" *Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Da Couch in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Randalf in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in''"Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler"'' *Delivery Boss in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" '' *Midianite in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Mayor and Dodgeball City in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Calzone in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Humphrey Muffet and King Xerxes in "VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly!" *Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Friend #2 in'' "Lettuce Love One Another"'' *MacNezzer and Scottish Nezzer in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Admiral Nezzer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Prince John in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Prince John in "King of the Quest" *Messenger Nezzer in "Veggie Warriors: Defender of the Crisper Dynasty" *Uncle Steve in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Sea World Employee in "Family Road Trip" *Captain Nook in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Guru and Scottish Nezzer in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Bus Driver in "That's What Friends Do" *The Author in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Ebbanezzer Scrooge Nezzer in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Pete in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Himself in "Scanvergant Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "King Willam and Bunny" *Isrealite in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *King in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *King Xerses in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Olaf in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Pirate in "The Night Before Halloween" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Aladdin in "Aladdin" *Novak in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Yam in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Mayor in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egypt in "The Prince of Egypt" *Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Hopper in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Bob in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "VeggieTales" *Himself in "Veggie Carnvial" *Martin Marigold in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *E.B.'s Dad in "Hop" *Super Suit in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker" *Judge in "The VeggieTales Elimination Show" *Mayor Nezzer in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" Trivia *Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Meshach, and Abedengo" ''from the Book of Daniel. His voice according to Phil Vischer was inspired by Ken Page as Oogie Boogie from the 1993 stop-motion film ''"The Nightmare Before Christmas". *Has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters. *He has very short minor roles in both veggie tales movies. *Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. *He Often works with Mr.Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. *He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" ''and ''"Duke and the Great Pie War" *He is known for singing "The Bunny Song" Gallery Mr. Nezzer concept.jpg|The original sketch for Mr. Nezzer that was drawn by Phil Vischer. Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer (1993) MrNezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer (minus hair) Peas Zucchini Peach & Carrots.png|Mr. Nezzer in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" Nezzer Moses.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Moses in "Josh and the Big Wall" Hasty.jpg|Mr. Nezzer in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" KingXerxes.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" Olaf.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Joppa Zucchini.jpg|Mr.Nezzer as Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" EbenezerNezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" and "An Easter Carol" Randalf.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Randalf in "Lord of the Beans and Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" Manger Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as the Food Factory Manger in "Asparagus LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes & The Golden Ruler" Fish & Chips.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Detective Bill Trout in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and Sheerlock Holmes" Midianite.jpg|Mr.Nezzer as Midianite in Gideon Tuba Warrior Mayor concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Nezzer as the Mayor from "Moe and the Big Exit" Hibbling.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything A Veggie Tales Movie" Warren Muffet concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Nezzer as Warren Muffet in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Judge nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Judge Nezzer in "Sippy Cup on Minnesota Cuke & The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Calzone.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Calzone in "Pistacho the Little Boy Who Wood'nt" BenHaramad.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ben Haramad in "The Little Drummer Boy" NezzerRobinGood.png|Mr. Nezzer as Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Mr. Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer's body views (base) Wreck-it nezzer.PNG|Mr. Nezzer as Wreck-It Ralph mr. nezzer as gru.PNG|Mr. Nezzer as Gru Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters Category:Zucchinis Category:Adults Category:Cucumbers Category:Cameo Characters Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Pirates Overboard Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:On The Road Again With Bob And Larry Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Larry's High Silk Hat Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Sippy Cup Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Family Road Trip Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:It's Their Time Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:VeggieTales Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Inspicable Me Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Esther and Haman's Return